Usage of cellular phones has increased and has become the primary phone for individuals in a household. The number of mobile devices sold in a year has exceeded the number of personal computers sold. Social networks, gaming, business and personal use that are on the go have triggered a substantial increase in the usage of such devices. These devices are becoming more and more powerful and come in varying sizes, mostly smaller so that it can be hand held. Also, now IPV6 is becoming a standard as the internet protocols (IPs) of IPV4 have been exhausted. With the increases in many such devices, particularly mobile devices, the cellular network congestion has increased specially in densely populated areas resulting in dropped calls and intermittent access to the Internet through cellular network.
The cellular companies have been transitioning to newer and faster network technology infrastructure to provide better and faster service to its customers. The transition of newer and faster network technology infrastructure by the cellular companies takes time and monies to install and establish the new network infrastructure.